


We Three

by Cesium_Clock



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesium_Clock/pseuds/Cesium_Clock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori POV.  Set somewhere in the middle of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three

They have the same facial expressions. The same tightness in their eyes and lips, a flaring in the nostrils for resolve. The same grimace for pain and anger and, laughably, orgasm. These two very different men. Different personalities, different faces, but tied together by the same interplay of muscles under their skin. Sharing childhood memories. Growing up together, learning to shape their emotions the same way.

They'd been together longer, as partners, as best friends, longer than she'd known Rick. Longer than she'd known the two of them because really, they came together as a package. She'd been jealous of that. Once. Long ago. She'd been jealous of the easy way they'd had. Her friends had laughed and teased her about their closeness. She'd felt like Shane was intruding on her relationship or worse, that she was intruding on theirs.

But that was all so long ago. Before she'd gotten married, before Carl. It was another lifetime, two lifetimes ago.

But really it was the facial expressions that were to blame. She'd seen Rick in the way Shane had packed her and Carl up and gotten them on the road. Resolve. She'd seen Rick's anger in him, and even a shadow of Rick's care in his dealings with Carl. But it was a new expression, the betrayal and hurt on Shane's face when he was thinking about Rick. The way he moved, like half of a whole, his face and movements matching her inner feelings. He'd kissed her and wanted her and in the heat of passion she'd given in. She wanted Shane to help her forget Rick, just for a little while, to help her soothe the constant ache of his absence and to soothe that same ache in him. But she'd found Rick again in his facial expressions and she could not let that piece of home and the past go.

Her mother had always assured her that no one would want to buy the cow if she was too free with her milk. But then her mother was dead. Her mother's death was a comforting surety in the face of this. Of what? Walkers? Zombies? This plague that had stolen her life and given her nothing in return. 

And then. And then Rick was alive. Alive. How could she ever describe in words how she felt about that. Rick, her Rick, was alive. Rick, Shane's Rick was alive. And that made Shane a liar. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him for that even though she knew he was right when he told her he'd saved them. But in bed with her newly returned Rick, there was something missing. Something Shane-shaped and achy. She knew she couldn't live without him, either of them. And she could see it in their eyes that they weren't prepared to live apart either. They were partners, partners who wouldn't let the world rip them apart again.

But now there's no time for thinking or reminiscing on the past. It's dark outside and Carl's sleeping in the house. She's curled in Rick's arms waiting. Waiting for the whisper soft sound of Shane's footsteps, waiting for the sound of the zipper of the tent door flap. She can feel the tension in Rick's body, he's waiting too. And then there it is. 

He's still unsure. Shane unsure. It'd be funny if she let herself think about it. He approaches their prone forms slowly, hesitantly. As if he can't believe it's real. Lori doesn't believe it's real and Rick? Well Rick's as hard to read as he ever was during the hard parts of their marriage. Shane stops nearby and everyone is holding their breath. Rick reaches out, grabs Shane's wrist and pulls him in. Pulls the three of them together. She leans to Shane and kisses him gently on the lips, and then kisses Rick. Shane's hand slides into her hair and he sighs. It's the three of them against the world. All three of them. And there's no time to waste.

In the dark she's not so concerned with the expressions on their faces. She knows them, knows them by smell and feel and she doesn't need to see the matching look of concentration on the two men's faces. They're so very different behind the identical facial expressions. 

She can feel Rick thinking. He's thinking and plotting and planning the best way to make this work. He's focussed on making her feel good, making Shane feel good and she knows he's not worried about himself. The movement of his hands, the pace of his kisses, it's all measured in a careful tempo. Lori gasps at the feeling of his beard across her neck and shoulder.

Shane is frantic and ruthless. He's all action. His hands squeeze and pull at her breasts and nipples and she watches as he fiercely bites across Rick's jaw and tongues away the sting. God but they look so good together, like the matching bookends that they were as officers of the law, like every picture she's ever seen of their merged childhood.

For her part, she tries to tell each of these men what they mean to her with her body. With her actions she tells Rick how glad she is that he's alive, how lost she felt without him. She tells Shane how thankful she is for everything he did to keep her and Carl alive, how he was the one piece of normality and stability she had in this crazy time.

Rick and Shane exchange one of those meaningful looks, a silent conversation that she used to resent that she didn't understand. Their faces light up with mischief and Lori knows that she's lost. She knows she's safe with these two men who would give anything, anything to protect her and Carl and each other.

When their breathing has calmed down. Shane, as always, pulls away. He quickly and efficiently cleans himself up and gets dressed. Mirroring Rick's motion from earlier, she grabs his wrist. “You're a part of us, Shane, you always have been. Stay.”


End file.
